Nothing of Note
by UndergroundSecrets
Summary: What exactly does Yuki want? Does the strange, quiet alien want anything at all? A story of Kyon/Yuki.


Summary: So, this is supposed to be a Yuki/Kyon/Suzumiya sort of will-they-or-wont-they- love triangle thing (I think?) I'm a huge fan of the Yuki character, so I wanted to write a story about her. Also, as a side note, I've only seen the first "season" of the anime, so I don't really know what happens in the rest of the series. The whole "John Smith" thing and all that? No idea. So please, forgive me if I get anything wrong or muck up anything that is canon in the story and whatnot. Also, please review because, oh geez, I would love it if you did.

So, obviously, I don't own any of these characters.

"You guys are so boring!"

That's our wonderful and loving S.O.S. Leader. And that, my friends, is sarcasm. I try hard not to roll my eyes and instead return them to the heart-stoppingly important game of chess I was currently engaged in. Indeed, I found no need to pay too much attention to Haruhi Suzumiya's near constant declarations of boredom.

"Check." I announce to Koizumi. "Nice play," The young man said with his ever present smile as he began to search for his next play. I'm beginning to find his annoyingly smug smirk harder and harder to not smash off his face, but I digress.

It was after school in the club room and once again Haruhi was annoyed at her little Brigade for appearing to be anything other than a normal High School group.

If only you knew, Suzumiya.

I risked a chance in her direction and saw a scowl on her face. Why she depends on us for entertainment, I have no idea. Go see a movie or something, Haruhi. Why do we need to be your constant entertainment monkeys? I was still looking at her as I watched her snatch a cup of tea that the absolutely divine Miss Asahina timidly offered her, scared at how quickly Haruhi grabbed the cup from her tray. Mikuru bowed and scuttled away, apparently glad that she was spared any sort of embarrassment this time.

What, no groping this time, Haruhi?

Not that I want to see that poor, young, innocent girl have to deal with any of Haruhi's stupid plots or ideas, but it's not like Mikuru to get off so squeaky clean. She must be really, really bored. Good. The more bored she is, the more I get to relax. I don't have to deal with any silly scheme that gets shot out of that criminally insane mind of hers. Koizumi made his move.

I studied the board, trying to figure out the quickest way to end this game. I'm surprised, Koizumi is usually better at this game.

He better not be letting me win. I don't think I can handle any of his charity.

As I was contemplating my next move, Haruhi sighed extra loudly; she continued to whine. "C'mon on guys! I'm so bored!" Don't look at me Haruhi. I like being bored. "Don't you guys have at least one cool or weird idea or suggestion?" No Haruhi, no one has your idea of "weird".

"Hey, if you're so bored with us, why don't you do something about it yourself?" I said, trying not to sound so condescending. Haruhi 'hmph'ed!' in response. "Because I'm the Leader of this group! It's my job to keep watch of this group until the day I die!" What kind of logic is that? Haruhi, do you even know what a leader is?"

Koizumi smiled. "I'm sorry Miss Suzumiya, but I don't have any ideas currently." Where do his eyes go when he smiles? Haruhi groaned in frustration. "You!" She pointed at Mikuru, who practically trembled out of her maid cosplay in fear.

No, I wasn't picturing that or anything.

"Do you have any ideas?!" Mikuru gasp as though Haruhi had just said something lewd, but honestly that's how the poor girl always reacts to Suzumiya. "N-n-n-no, I -d-don't Miss Su-Suzumiya." She said, tears practically streaming down her beautiful face already. Don't you see how your actions affect other people, Haruhi? Asahina is absolutely petrified of you.

Haruhi groaned. "Useless!" She shouted, causing more tears to well up in the corner of Mikuru's eyes. I guess she doesn't see. I was going to step in to defend Haruhi's senseless attack on Mikuru, but Haruhi caught my eye and glared at me. It was silent for a few moments, with Haruhi and me staring daggers at each other, Kozumi still engaged in our game, and Miss Asahina staring at her hands, trying her hardest not to break down and sob.

The sound of a page turning interrupted the group's silence.

I had almost forgotten about Nagato. I broke my stare of doom with Haruhi and looked in the direction of the Alien Humanoid. She was reading another Sci-Fi book as usual, paying absolutely no attention to anything that happened with any of us. I wonder if she even cares about this group at all. It must be a pain to be forced to watch Haruhi every day, doing absolutely nothing else.

She turned another page.

I wonder why Haruhi didn't ask Yuki for any suggestions. Then again, Haruhi usually forgets Yuki exists at all, seeing as how she can't bully Yuki into any sort of cosplay and the young girl never seems to talk at all. I sigh inwardly. I can't help but feel sorry for Nagato. The girl never does anything except read. She doesn't really have any sort of friends, except this silly excuse for a brigade, and even then, I seem to be the only one that can have a conversation with her. (Although I don't really understand our conversations 99 percent of the time. The other 1 percent is usually me just talking at her.) The girl then looked up from her book slowly, and turned her eyes toward me. Did she know I was looking at her?

"Well, I believe that might checkmate."

What?!

I whip my gaze back from Nagato to look at the game board in disbelief. How did this happen? I was winning! Did Kozumi cheat when I wasn't looking?! Dammit, if only I didn't spend so much time looking at Nagato I would have caught it! Koizumi only giggled and smirked again. I'm starting to hate this game.

"Are you done yet?" Haruhi muttered. I sighed out loud once again. I guess I was. Koizumi asked if I wanted to go another round, but I shook my head. Truth was, I was bored too, although I'd never admit that to Haruhi. "What about you, Kyon? Any ideas what you want to do? It's too early to go home!" Not really.

"I'm probably going to wander around town." I said with a shrug. "That sounds boring! I don't want to do that!"

No one was inviting you, Haruhi.

"Well then find something else to do." I said. Haruhi pulled out her glare of doom once again. "Fine! I'm going home! Dismissed!" Haruhi shouted, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "What happened to you watching over the brigade?" I ask. Another 'Hmph'. "I said 'Dismissed', didn't I?!" Haruhi shouts. I chose not to question it, as that was the most logic anyone had ever heard from Haruhi, after all.

Haruhi headed towards the door before turning back and address her S.O.S. Brigade and lackeys. "Your assignment for tonight is to find something entertaining to do tomorrow! Or you'll be forced to do fifty laps in the pool! At 5 AM! Nude! While I take pictures!" And with that lovely speech, she slammed the door behind her.

"Well, we don't want that, now do we?" Koizumi said sarcastically with a smile. "You don't honestly believe she's going to do that do you?" I ask. "I don't know, but it looks like we should find something to entertain her tomorrow, now shouldn't we?" More sound logic.

"Sounds like you and your associates are gonna be busy tonight." I said tiredly, putting away my obviously cursed chess pieces. Koizumi laughed once again.

"Indeed!" He said with a smile. "I should probably go join them actually. Suzumiya has been rather bored recently. Perhaps it's better safe than sorry." I nod in understanding. Koizumi finished putting his own pieces away. After storing the box where we keep the rest of our board games, he turned back to the group. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodbye for now." He said, bowing to Me, Mikuru, and Nagato before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Mikuru bowed as well, saying a goodbye in her own gorgeous voice. Nagato kept on reading. I turned to Miss Asahina. I wonder if she'd want to join me as I spent my time walking aimlessly around town.

"Well, I guess I should be going too. I have to study with some friends of mine." Mikuru squeaked out. Friends, huh? I wonder if they're as gorgeous as Miss Asahina. And I wonder if she's telling the truth. "Would they happen to be from this time, Miss Asahina?" I say with a smile. The young woman let out a giggle that must have descended from the heavens above. "That's-"

"-Classified?" I finish for her. We both laughed a little at that. Oh, what a moment it was. It didn't take long before she was up and heading towards the door, throwing on a jacket over her clothes before I noticed something. "Wait, Miss Asahina?" I call out to her.

"Yes?" She asked, clutching at the front of her jacket. "You going to go out wearing your maid cosplay?" I asked. Perhaps she forgot about it.

"Um... Actually. I was going to change at home. Maybe if I forget it at home, Miss Suzumiya wouldn't..." She started nervously. I got what she was saying now. "Maybe she wouldn't notice?" I ask. She nodded. It makes sense. Haruhi usually doesn't notice things about other people unless it's smacking her in the face. "Good luck with that." I say. It's worth a shot. I imagine it must be humiliating for that poor girl. She thanked me for that before heading towards the door again.

"Have a good day, Kyon! Miss Nagato." She said, with a bow to both of us. I waved with the biggest smile I could muster on my face. Yuki turned the page of her book. With that, Miss Asahina slipped out from the room, closing the door behind her. Once again, the room was completely silent.

I guess I'll head out as well. I still don't really feel like going home, though. Guess I'll just wander town until I feel like passing out. I stretched my back, groaning as it the bones cracked loudly. I'm getting too old for all this, and I'm still in high school. How fair is that? I blame you, Haruhi. I grab my own bag from the floor and stand up. The sound of another page turning catches my attention.

I looked back at Nagato, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was about to be left alone in the club room. Is this really all she does? I like reading as much as the next somewhat lazy student, but c'mon Nagato. You really have to have some sort of interests, don't you? I wonder if I should invite alone with me. Knowing Nagato, she probably has much better, more space Alien things to do, but I mean, she has to be a normal human at some point, right?

Right?

"Hey, Nagato." I call out. Nagato keeps on reading, but I assume she heard me. Why do you have to be so socially awkward, Yuki? It isn't that hard to hold a conversation, I swear. "I uh... I don't really feel like going home yet. I was going to walk around town for a bit. I know you probably got better things to do, but you feel like joining me?" It doesn't hurt to ask, right? And why do I feel so uncomfortable right now, Nagato?

Nagato looked up from her book again, locking eyes with me at me while apparently contemplating her decision. Some time had passed before she blinked. I swear, that girl can go minutes without blinking. It's uncanny, really. I'm surprised Suzumiya hasn't noticed anything about it yet. I was about ready to leave before the small girl spoke up.

"Yes." She said simply. Really? Even though I invited her along with me, I wasn't really expecting her to say yes. She closed her book quietly and placed it in her bag. Well. There's that I guess. At least I won't be alone walking around later. Well, it's not like Nagato really counts as company, but at least it won't seem like I was up to no good or anything.

I opened the door for Yuki followed her as she left the room. "Where do you feel like going, Nagato?" I asked. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like I had to change whatever ill-formed plans I had now that Nagato decided to join me. "It is your decision." She said, simply. Well, there goes that. We soon got outside the school and into the bright sunlight and passed the metal gates. "Well, I could use some new music." I said out loud, more to myself than Yuki. I asked her if she felt like going to the record store. She nodded once. Maybe I should have just went on my own.

We headed downtown, where the nearest store that sold records was. Believe it or not, I don't illegally download my music. I turned to look at Yuki, who was walking slightly ahead of me. "Hey, Nagato. Do you listen to music?" Normally I would ask what kind of music someone listens to, but "normally" is a word that Yuki has nothing to do with. "…Yes," was all she said. I got to say, the more I thought about it, the more I was surprised. I always thought music was more of an emotional feeling if anything. It's hard to imagine Nagato sitting around listening to the newest pop idol star or anything. "What do you listen to?" I asked. After her customary silence, she spoke up. "Anything I find interesting." That was a simple answer.

"So you don't have a favorite band or anything?"

"No."

"That's odd. You should have a favorite band or singer."

"Why is that?" She turned to look at me; her eyes held general curiosity. It's not often Yuki seemed confused. It was almost unsettling.

"I don't know. I feel like music reveals a lot about a person. Especially a favorite band, ya 'know?" I gestured with my hands, as I couldn't seem to explain my point any farther than that. Yuki turned to look ahead.

"Oh. I am sorry I do not have a favorite." She said. "Oh, no. No need to apologize!" I told her. "So you do not have a wide variety of music?"

"I do not."

"Well then. If you want I can show you some of my favorite music someday. Just to get a wider knowledge." I was just speaking to speak at this point. It's better than silence. We walked in quiet for a few more seconds. I expected that to be the end of the conversation for the moment.

"…I would like that." She said. I didn't continue the conversation.

Eventually we made it store. Once again following Yuki as I held open the door for her, we began to browse the selection. The store was quite huge, and I came here every now and then to kill time. Yuki didn't seem to be heading anywhere in particular, but just walking in that weird way she does sometimes when something catches her eye; it's like her upper body reacts before her lower body. It's… cute. Just different.

I made my way away from Yuki and went to a random bin of albums the workers threw together. I always liked this section. It was neat to see what people recommended. I browsed a while finding nothing of interest for a few minutes until I found something that caught my eye. I picked up the album. It was one of my favorite albums. I thought it was only available online, not in stores. After examining it for a second, I decided to take it with me. I scoped around for Yuki. She was staring at the "pop" section. I wonder what she was looking at? It didn't matter too much. There's a good chance she wasn't looking at anything at all.

I walked towards the cash register, glancing around as I walked to see if anything jumped out at me. Nothing. There was a line of two customers ahead of me so I waited patiently like the perfect gentleman that I am. I looked over my shoulder at Yuki, as if I was expecting her to do something different each time. She was still in the same spot, but holding two CDs now. She seemed to be examining them silently, her eyes seemingly refusing to blink. She then put them down quickly and picked up another cd and stared yet again. "What the hell are you doing, Yuki?"

"Sir? I could help you whenever you're ready." The cashier called me, waking me from my mini Alien inspired trance. I quickly shuffled toward the register and after some exchanging of bills I was the proud owner of a brand new CD. After the lady behind the counter was nice enough to warn me to keep the receipt in the bag if I still wasn't finished shopping, I headed towards Yuki, my partner in my musical endeavor.

She had made her way to a different section than earlier; she was staring blankly at a different section now, "Instrumental". "Hey, Nagato? What are you doing?" I asked before I could stop myself. If Yuki was surprised by my sudden appearance, she didn't show it. Instead, she slowly picked up another album she apparently had interest in, and resumed staring. "Gaining information," she said.

"On?"

"The music."

I feel like I say this all too often around Yuki, but I had no idea what on Earth she was talking about. "What do you mean information? Like… on the band or something?" I swear, one day I'll be able to understand you, Yuki. Just when I think I'm getting the hang of you.

"The music." She repeated. Helpful, Yuki. Helpful.

"Wait, do you mean the actual music?"

"Yes." She didn't look at me, and instead suddenly turned and walked a few steps before picking up a different CD to examine. "I'm sorry, Nagato, but, I'm still confused."

"These disks hold data." Well, I knew that much Yuki. "I am able to access the information within the data and decode it, thereby gaining knowledge held within the disks and understand them."

"Wait, hold on. Does that mean you can… pretty much read the music on the CD? And know what it's supposed to sound like?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing, Yuki." Just when I forget how amazing Aliens are, Yuki shows up to remind me just how inadequate we humans tend to be. I can't even read sheet music, Yuki can listen to and read data. Looks like Koizumi was right. I am just an average guy. Nagato placed the CD down.

"Wait, so does it sound the same as listening to it?" I assume it should be like reading a book, and listening to a book on audio. Same story, but not even close to the same experience.

"It is adequate." I feel like a lot of things Yuki can sum up as 'adequate'. "So, it's not really the same thing, is it?" Yuki seemed to be thinking about the best way to further explain the situation to a mere human like myself. At least, I'm guessing. She never changes that expression at all.

"It is adequate." Same ol' Yuki. I scratched the back of my head in confusion and acceptance of my constant confusion around Yuki. "Well, had I known you had this amazing super power, I probably wouldn't have bought you this," I said, holding up my bag awkwardly. Yuki turned to stare at what I was holding. Her head tilted slightly to the side, examining the bag in a different way than the albums she was previously holding.

I nodded and held out the bag for her to take. She slowly grabbed it from my hands and looked inside, grabbing the contents from inside. She read the name of the CD with her eyes and then looked back up to me.

"Ignore the weird name of the band," I said with an awkward laugh and a wave of my hand. "It's supposed to be a metaphor for sky diving or something." Yuki's eyes lingered on mine for a while before she returned them to the CD I bought her.

"You bought me this?" She asked, her flat voice holding a little bit of curiosity. I think.

"Yeah. They're one of my favorite bands, so I'd buy it for you to see what you thought of it. You know, what we were talking about earlier?"

"Oh."

"But had I known you could just read the music…" I said with a laugh and a wave of my hand. That music be an amazing skill to have. Imagine how much money I could have saved if I could do that.

Wait, technically, isn't that stealing, Nagato?

"Thank you." She said suddenly. "…I shall listen to this one." And with that, Nagato dropped the cd back into the bag, ending the conversation. I gotta say, I'm a little proud that I get Yuki to act sort of like a normal human being sometimes. Well, normal by Yuki's standards. With that, I figured we probably spent enough time inside the store. I expressed this to the young girl, who only nodded once in agreement and we walked outside, back into this lovely sunny day.

My stomach grumbled as soon as we exited the building, the bag in Nagato's hand swaying slightly from her small walk. "Ugh. Man, I'm starving. What about you, Nagato? Feel like eating?" I ask, looking over to my right, watching Nagato try and keep up with my longer strides as we walk randomly. Nagato only nodded once. "Well, where do you feel like eating?" I asked.

"I do not have a preference."

"You don't have anything in mind?" If this was Haruhi, she'd probably start shouting some nonsense about travelling to some deep, dark, foreign city to try the local cuisine, so I guess I'm a little taken back by the simple answer. Damn Haruhi, even when you're not around you still manage to make things difficult for me. Yuki shook her head, again, just once.

"I do not."

We kept walking, heading nowhere in particular. The sun was slowly beginning to set, an orange tint washing the city.

"Well, what kind of stuff do you eat at home?" I can't really imagine Nagato with an apron on, cooking some wonderful dishes or anything.

"Soba."

"Anything else? That can't be it, right?"

"No. Nothing else." Nagato blinked.

"What? Really? Why?" I guess I shouldn't find anything Nagato says strange anymore, but why would someone only eat the same thing every day?

"I eat only the basic requirements of the human body. I eat only what is necessary to keep my body functioning exactly the way it is." Nagato explained it all to me, but that doesn't mean it made any more sense. Apparently, her hyper evolved body is able to process all the many necessary nutrients and all that from anything she eats, making sure to always be in working and tip-top shape, so she only eats exactly what is needed. It's kind of like counting calories, except to the extreme. Her body was not designed to gain or lose any sort of weight other than what is needed.

Basically, Nagato is a human machine.

"Wait, what about that time after we played baseball? Or on vacation? I've seen you eat more than just soba." She packed away those shrimp. I thought she was gonna cause a mass extinction.

"It was available."

"So basically, because it was free?" I smiled. Even Nagato can't escape the drug that is free stuff.

"So, why soba of all things?"

"It is adequate." She said. There she goes, again with that adequate word. She's starting to sound like Mikuru and her constant 'That's Classified~!" My steps were echoing off the pavement, in stark contrast to Yuki's silent walking. My stomach grumbled again.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Let's try something new, Yuki. My treat." Honestly, I was struggling not to just jump into the first restaurant I saw. Oh man, it's like a there's a Closed Space inside my belly.

"Ok." Yuki kept staring ahead, but at least now we had a plan, right? And is it possible to eat your own hands? I'm so hungry.

We walked in silence for a little while longer. I was actually enjoying the stroll, (minus the crippling hunger) and it was nice to be able to enjoy Nagato's company without worrying about killer camel crickets or deranged teenage killers. Or Suzumiya.

Although, apparently, I'm always worrying about Suzumiya.

I started to smell something delicious, and I prayed it wasn't just my imagination. Lo' and behold, we had managed to walk ourselves right to a local pizza parlor, popular for "Western Style" pizza. I glanced at Nagato. Her head had turned slightly and she stopped walking for a moment. Ah-ha! We might have a winner.

"So, I take it you haven't had pizza before, Nagato?"

"I have not."

"Feel like trying it?"

"...I am curious."

Yesyesyes! I tried not to dance as I rushed to open the door for Yuki. Again, fighting not to push the young alien inside, we quickly found a small booth and sat down. The place was smaller than most other places, and there was a few other customers in the building. We were soon greeted by a friendly waitress with an infectious personality. She took our drink orders (I ordered a soda, Nagato ordered hot tea) and handed us a menu, then went to tend to a few of the other customers, happily munching on their pizza. I browsed the menu for a second, reading all the options available for toppings. Nothing much caught my eye, and really, at this point, I didn't really care. I asked if Nagato wanted to look at anything and pushed the menu to her. Her eyes slowly scanned the menu, taking in every available option. "Feel free to order whatever you want, Nagato." I said with a smile, trying ever so hard to rush her without rushing her. The waitress soon returned.

"So, have we decided what we want today?' She said, smiling deeply. It's nice to find someone who actually seems to enjoy interacting with customers. Or at least is a wonderful actor. I defer the order to Yuki, and silently wish that she orders everything on the menu. "Ma'am? What would you like to order today? Our waitress asks, still smiling brightly. Yuki looked up at her slowly, the back to the menu. Ever so slowly, she raised a finger and placed it on something on the menu.

"So... one plain cheese pizza?" Our waitress asked with slight curiosity, at our order or at Yuki in general, I wasn't sure. Yuki nodded. "Alright then guys, I'll go ahead and place that order. If you need anything else, just let me know!" She scooped the menu from in front of Yuki, and was off to save me from this hunger nightmare and to assist the few other customers in the restaurant.

"So, just plain pizza, huh?" Yuki sipped her tea in acknowledgement. "Didn't feel like being adventurous?"

"Plain is adequate." 'That's classified~!' I'm beginning to hate that word.

"You know Yuki, sometimes it's not about what's adequate, it's about what you want."

"What I want?" I don't know why, but every time Yuki asks me a question, it makes me uncomfortable.

"Yeah. You can make any decision you want, Nagato, feel free to do what you want sometimes, just because.

"Just because?"

"Just because." I finish with a smile. Nagato puts more effort into her culinary decisions than I put into my final exams. Yuki made no movements indicating she understood what I said. She just kept staring at me, apparently literally processing the information I was giving her. I wonder, did the Data interwhatever Overlord thing make her this way, or is this just Nagato's personality?

It didn't take long for the waitress to return with our pizza. I quickly dove in, grabbing three piping hot slices before she could even lay the tray on the table. I took about half a slice in one bite, and I didn't know if it was just because I was hungry or not but it was absolutely delicious! My eyes almost crossed in pleasure. Yuki had barely grabbed her first slice by the time I devoured mine and reached for the second.

As I started on my most delicious second slice of heaven, I looked up and watched Yuki take her first bite. She slowly chewed her bite and blinked. Quite a few times. I couldn't help but smirk. Could it be that the normally feeling-less Yuki was enjoying her new experience?

"So, Yuki," I started. "How is it? Better than Soba?"

Yuki looked up at me from her pizza. She finished chewing her pizza and swallowed.

"It is... enjoyable."

I left it at that. We finished the rest of food in silence, stopping every now and then to address the waitress when she came by to refill our drinks.

"So guys, how was everything today? Any dessert?" She asked, her waitress smile still plastered on her face. "Oh, no. I think I'm good. How about you, Nagato?" Nagato shook her head. The waitress just kept on smiling. There was something funny about her smile now though, as she looked from me, to Nagato, and back to me. It was almost as if she thought she knew something she shouldn't. She left to bring us the check.

"Here you go guys," Our waitress said after placing our check down on the table. "Pay whenever you guys are ready!" She said. I was already pulling out my wallet. I didn't want to stay any longer. I kind of just wanted a nap. I pulled out the required money and handed it to her. Nagato remained stationary.

"Thanks guys!" She said, taking the money, still with that knowing smile. "And I just wanted to say that I see a lot of couples in here, but you guys are by far the cutest." Our waitress said suddenly, without any sort of explanation. It's a good thing I wasn't drinking anything at the moment, or I would have spit it all over Nagato in shock. Yuki herself did nothing but blink.

"Wha-ah- Huh? Wait, nonono-" I stammered but I couldn't really get out a coherent thought. The waitress just winked, gave me what could only be described as a 'knowing' smile, and walked away. Who the hell just says something like that? What does she think she knows? Who does she think she is? Haruhi?

Oh god, I can't imagine what Haruhi would have said had she heard that.

Scratch that, I don't w_ant_ to imagine what Haruhi would have said had she heard that. I looked back at Nagato to see if she had any sort of reaction to it at all.

She did not.

Well, I guess there's no point in making an awkward situation (well, awkward for me) even more awkward by addressing it. It wasn't too much longer until we were ready to leave. (I don't know why, but I left a bigger tip than normal.) On our way out the waitress bid us a good day, still with that same damn smirk on her face.

Just what did she think she knows?

I awkwardly waved goodbye; Yuki did nothing of course. I held the door open for Yuki, trying not to catch our waitresses eye, and followed her as she walked out. I was about to ask Yuki where she wanted to go next, but I didn't need to. The near mute alien had started walking south, toward her apartment. I guess she was ready to call it a night.

The city has just started to be cloaked in darkness as the sun was setting. I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed Yuki down the street. I looked at my fellow member of this silly brigade as we walked. Her face was set in her usual blank stare, but her eyes seemed to be downcast as she walked. Perhaps she was watching her steps. I could never be too sure what Nagato was doing. A few thoughts strike me suddenly. It's weird, but I feel like Nagato's the only one in this silly brigade that I can actually understand. It's really strange.

Especially since I never understand what the hell she's talking about most of the time.

I scratched my nose as I followed Yuki. I contemplated trying to make small talk, but honestly I enjoyed the quietness. after the day we had, just being in her company was relaxing. It's not often that Yuki and I get to hang out without some crazy scheme of a certain brigade leaders.

The bag in Yuki's hand makes a slight crumpling noise as we walk, the cd in the bag bouncing slightly with every step.

The walk to her apartment seemed shorter than normal. Perhaps I was just lost in my thoughts, but it didn't take long until her building came in view. We still hadn't spoken since we left the restaurant.

Soon we were in front of her building. Yuki stopped walking; she turned to face me suddenly, which was strange. Normally Yuki just kept walking without so much as a 'so long'. I blinked in surprise.

"I will listen to this." Nagato said simply, lifting the album I purchased for her slightly. "Cool," I say, a little lamely. "Tell me what you think of it."

"I shall."

Nagato looked to the building door slightly, then looked back at me. She didn't move. I wasn't enjoying this silence as much as the one while we were walking. This one is kind of awkward. Oh man, Nagato. Just go inside already.

"Sorry about earlier today," I kind of blurt out, just to kill the silence. Nagato tilted her head slightly, the way she does when she doesn't completely understand the information I am giving her. "You know... that waitress thinking we dating and whatnot." What the hell am I doing?

"...It was an understandable mistake." Nagato said. It was an...

Huh?

I didn't get a chance to ask Nagato just what in the hell she meant by that however, as she turned suddenly and headed toward the building door. I guess that means the conversation is over. "Uh... See ya at school!" I yell over towards her. I get no response of course; I wasn't really expecting one. I watch as Nagato opened the door and closed it behind her, not even looking back at me. I shove my hands in my pockets and keep walking.

My phone rang suddenly. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and read the name on the caller ID.

"Suzumiya" was all it said.

How is it Nagato is the normal one in this group filled with time travelers, espers, aliens, and a God-Woman?

I slide my finger across the phone and prepare to answer the call. I can't wait until I get home.

Author's notes:

So, I feel like I should mention I really hate first chapters. But, you know... Yay, plot points I guess?

On the next chapter of Nothing of Note, Kyon get's woken up, there's a party, and possibly alcohol consumption. (Possibly) Also, Yuki's birthday gets mentioned. So, read and review. Please?


End file.
